Return
by vampiregothicpirate
Summary: Bella gets changed in a suicidal attempt.  she lives by herself and is depressed because her bronze haired angel is gone.  what happens when Edward and his family come back after 80 years of thinking she's dead. R&R PLZ!
1. life alone

I reached for the book I was reading and opened it to the last page I read. The entire time I read I thought of _him_ why did he leave me and why did he not love me any more? I longed for him to hold me in his arms again and tell me how much he missed me. Especially when it had only been half an hour.

The last time I had seen him he told me those harsh words I swore I would never repeat again. Even though he said that he didn't love me to live a normal life it was impossible now.

Four months since he left I didn't want to live anymore. My life was and is worthless without my bronze haired angel. I went to Victoria and she was happy to kill me ,but she left me to an eternity of heartbreak.

My entire vampire life has and probably will be spent alone. Thinking of what was and what could have been. If only I had not wanted to become a vampire when he wanted me to stay human. I might have died ,but he wouldn't have left me.

When I was turned I ran to Alaska to the Denali where I learned control. I found my cottage that I live in now. It sits in the middle of nowhere in Alaska. All by myself. I had no need for electricity, groceries or other human necessities.

I began to think about what I would do if Edward ever found me again. Would I slap him for leaving me like he did or would I welcome him back with open arms. It was a mystery and my depression wouldn't end on minor thoughts of happiness.

I felt the thirst come to me like it had for 80 years now. I knew that I needed to go hunting soon. I changed my clothes to gym shorts and tank-top. I ran out the door and came to my favorite clearing. I stood on the edge and waited for something to come through the brush.

A bear came out to the creek that ran through the middle of the clearing and began to take a drink. Venom started to drip down my throat and I leaped onto the bears back. I sunk my teeth in and began to drink deeply and more deeply.

When the bear laid down dead at my feet I smelled _them _I ran back to the sanctity of my small cottage and slammed the door. I took a shower with the water as hot as it would go and scrubbed the dirt and blood of my skin. I had just gotten dressed when I heard a knock at my door.

Reluctantly I opened it and my bronze haired angel stood in front of me. I suddenly felt angry and grabbed his shirt and yanked him into the cottage. And slammed his back into a nearby wall.

"Why are you here?!" I half-yelled sternly and my anger coursed through me.

He grabbed hold of my shirt and slammed me into the wall behind me.

"Why aren't you dead?!" he yelled matching my tone.

We went back and forth slam after slam into walls.

"Why did you really leave?!" I yelled.

"Because I love you!" He yelled.

"If you love me why didn't you come visit or call it isn't like I could forget someone I love as much as you!" I wasn't going to give up on this.

"I wasn't going to damn your soul."he answered his voice quieting.

I dropped my hands from his shirt and he dropped his from mine.

"Well you didn't I basically damned my own."I said hugging myself as I remembered the incident.

"How?"

"I let Victoria bite me, because she wanted me dead and she just let me live forever." Evil witch I thought to myself.

"You became suicidal when I left?" He asked sadly.

"Yes, and I'm sick of living alone." I said my hole in my chest filling up again as Edward put his arms around me.

He opened the door and Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper walked single file through my door.

A semi-circle formed around Edward and I. And Alice bounded up to me and hugged me in a sisterly love. Emmett threw his arms around me also and picked me up off the floor. Esme also hugged me, then Carlisle, Jasper, and the last person I expected, Rosalie.


	2. a new start

**Thanks for reading this, but I would like to read a few reviews Plz.**

**I've gotten a lot of hits but I would like to read about what you guys think about my story. Thank-you and enjoy. Review plz.**

Edward wrapped his arm around me like he had done so many times before. In my human life and vampire alike. Wether it be my dreams or for real. What I longed for was that kiss I had yearned for. Not a day had went by that I didn't want him to hold my face in his hands and kiss me.

And even though he had told me that he would never leave me I still doubted.

He rubbed up and down my arm gingerly. I laid my head on his chest like I had fantasized about for so terribly long. He put his head on top of my hair like we had in the meadow so long ago. When I looked up at him his eyes had longing in them.

I knew what he wanted and he knew what I wanted. We leaned in to each other and or stone cold lips softly pressed together. It was a soft kiss, but a kiss just the same.

Edward parted from me sorrow and apology covered his face.

"I love you Bella, really I do ,but I feel as though you don't trust me to never leave you again." Edward explained and I just rested my head on his chest again.

"I know that you won't leave me ever again, but I went through hell already, because I was without you. I don't and never will need heaven ,you are my angel, my comfort, my love." I said sternly and from the bottom of my dead heart.

He put his hand on my cheek and turned me towards him. This time sadness was no longer there. Love filled his cheeks and passion filled his eyes. His gorgeous face leaned closer to mine. And my lips parted. The kiss I had dreamed about for almost 80 years finally happened. The kiss from my true love.

When we parted we heard Alice and Rosalie.

"Aww." they said together

I smiled at Edward as he parted from me again with my favorite crooked smile I had prayed to see.

"Would you like to go shopping with Alice and Rose?" He asked me using he special ability I suppose.

"Sure I'll go." I hadn't been to the city in a long time.

"Come on you need a make-over." Alice said a wicked glint in her eyes made me scared as she and Rose wrenched me away from my beloved Edward.

"How long has it been since you've gone shopping?" Rose asked.

"A while." I said simply.

If I told her that I hadn't been shopping in over 60 years they might freak out.

"Ok," Alice said holding a blue tank-top and blue-jeans. " Put this on and we'll do your hair and make-up.

After an hour of getting hair done we finally went to the car.

" Where are we going I mean we're in the middle of nowhere and there's not a department store for at least 50 miles or so away?" I asked questioningly.

"You're coming to the airport and we're going to Seattle." Alice stated.

"Why so far?"I asked a little worried.

"You said yourself that your tired of being alone, so your coming to our place to start high school and live in the Cullen family."Rosaile said.

Yes!"Okay, but why not tell me."I asked a smile spreading across my face.

"We wanted to surprise you but miss blabber mouth wanted to tell." Alice clarified. Giving Rosalie a playful glare.

"Well, Edward will be there right?"I asked. Knowing I didn't want to be there unless Edward would come.

"Of course that is the whole point of coming." Rosalie started laughing.

"Well we are going shopping as soon as we get there." Alice said laughing as well.

Everything I had dreamed about had come true. My love, my family, my life. I wanted to jump up and down ,but I restrained myself.

"We're almost to the airport." Alice chided. "And Edward's right behind us."

I whipped my head around and saw his Volvo tailing behind us. I smiled and chuckled to myself.

The car took a right and we were parked at the airport.

We boarded the plain and took our seats quietly. Edward sat down next to me and he took my hand. I rested my shoulder on his and he rested his head on mine.

I watched his beautiful chest fall up and down and up and down as he took unnecessary breaths. My heart didn't beat anymore but I knew if it did it would be almost bursting now.

Edward kissed me again ,but his lips moved with mine and we moved our arms around each other.

A note landed on my lap and it said:

_to the love birds_

_get a hotel room._

_Your brother Emmett._

Edward glared at him and I began to laugh.


	3. plane ride

**Hello, I can't wait to read all the reviews I get for this chapter. I would like a few more reviews. Cuz they give me motivation and no motivation no more chapters. Would you review plz???!!!!! Thank-you and enjoy.**

After throwing Emmett's note in his face we were all laughing. Alice picked it up and read it even though she'd probably known it was going to happen. She passed it to Jasper and then we were all laughing uproariously. We were getting stares from everyone in first class. The flight attendant finally came over and told us to be quiet or else.

Then Edward let a low growl escape and we all looked to see what he was staring at.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That man over there is having vulgar thoughts about you, Alice, and Rosalie." Edward whispered in my ear so I could hear and everyone else could as well.

"Just ignore it, it's not like he's going to put the move on Bella." Rosalie commented flatly.

"It's not like all guys have thoughts like that about really cute girls."Alice said.

"Look at him."Edward said motioning his eyes to the other passenger.

We all followed his gaze and we saw an 80 year old man at least in our line of vision.

"Oh my god." I said chuckling to myself.

"Eww, gross that is disgusting." Alice said watching the old man put his teeth into a glass of water.

"Okay, that is really gross." Rosalie said making a small gagging noise.

"As I said, vulgar thoughts. I hear them all the time about Bella, but never from 86 year old men." Edward stated a little grossed out himself.

My attention left the conversation and what caught it was the sun coming out of a cloud. I shut my curtain and Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

"The sun came out of hiding." Alice said breaking his stare.

"Oh, Emmett, shut your curtain your unhumaness is showing."Jasper whispered so only we could hear.

Emmett jumped and pulled the curtain down. Quickly he looked around to see if anyone noticed. Thankfully we were the only ones that noticed.

I laid my head on Edward's shoulder and Alice passed a note to me.

_Hey, Bella do you have a gift._

No I don't think I do.

I passed the note back and she didn't pass it back to me.

I looked at her questioned and her face was blank. Apparently, she was looking into my future to see what my gift was.

I didn't think that any gift would come out of me ,because I was just a plain vampire.

Edward put his arm around me so I snuggled my face into his muscular chest.

He placed a kiss on top of my head. I was so glad to finally be in his arms again.

Alice's note landed on my lap and this time it read:

_You have a gift. I just can't tell what it is._

What was my gift. Alice said I had one, but what is it.

Edward laced his fingers in mine and I went deeper in thought the entire time. Edward was thinking also. Probably about the same thing I was.

When Edward tapped me on the shoulder telling me the plane ride was over I was taken aback by how fast it went.

I stepped off the plane and we were in Forks. Why Forks?! What really caught my attention was the billboard in front of me.

_**Mike Newton Jr.'s outdoor supply!**_

**Thank-you for reading. Plz review. I know you hear that a lot but I like to know what you guys think about my writing. Have a nice day.**


	4. home

**Hi, thank-you for the reviews. And I hope you write more. Plz give me some constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

Carlisle's Mercedes sat outside the airport waiting for us. Edwards Volvo was parked beside it and was a different color than the last time I saw it. It was a dark onyx black. My head rested on Edward's shoulder and I was content. Edward opened the passenger door for me and I stepped in. I could see the interior was now red and black leather, Along with the dashboard.

His stereo was more complex and there wasn't a c.d. in the car. He must have gotten one of the stereos that you can upload all your music onto it. For the first time, I was annoyed when Edward drove the speed limit.

"Speed up will you." Edward looked at me and chuckled.

"Do you know how long I have waited to hear you tell me to speed up." He flashed his gorgeous eyes at me. His golden orbs were humorous and playful.

"Just go faster will you." My back hit the seat as he stared at me and floored it.

The entire time he looked into my eyes not watching the road. I laughed as he stopped at the light ahead of him. I didn't look away mesmerized by his teasing expression. Carlisle's black Mercedes pulled up along side us and Emmett was at the wheel.

The boys revved their motors at each other and then the light turned green. It was a close race but one car was faster. They both took the lead at least once and then Edward pulled ahead and waved as he went by. I couldn't stop laughing. Edward was laughing just as much as I was.

I wanted to laugh more but that was when it happened for the first time I blacked out and I saw, Edward's Volvo but from the outside of it and Carlisle's Mercedes from a side view. That was when I saw him. It looked like Jacob but he was a wolf. He was running in the woods beside us and I couldn't see any others. Why was he alone? Then it hit me why was I seeing all this when I am inside a car and able to see that car as if my eyes were a security camera?

My entire brain clicked. Like I had come to a huge realization. I was seeing things that I usually wouldn't see if I wasn't a vampire but how come I couldn't see what else was going on?

My eyes shot open and I shot up from laying down.

Edward had a concerned look on his face and I wanted to tell him everything was okay but he had everyone there. Carlisle had his hand under my head and eased me back down.

"What happened?" Alice asked me obviously recognizing the blank expression from he visions.

"I could see everything." I answered not sure how to explain what I had just experienced. "It was like my eyes were a security camera and I could see everything around me."

"What did you see?" Edward asked me obviously impressed with what I'd done.

"I saw the cars and a wolf." Carlisle looked at Edward and the rest of his family.

"I thought I smelled dog." Emmett said angrily.

That was when an enormous wolf came out of the woods and growled at Edward. I sprang to my feet and my first instinct was to attack, but I didn't know why the smell was rancid. It smelled like rotten eggs, wet dog, and a baby diaper all in one flaming brown paper sack.

I cringed at the smell. And Edward put his arm protectively around my waist.

I couldn't believe that this was Jacob.

I wanted to run and get away from the horrible smell. My head spun as the wolf took a step closer to me. The rancid smell waved over me.

The wolf looked to Edward and growled.

I took a step back and apparently that was enough of an answer for him to leave.

I put my head into Edward's chest and he put his other arm around me. I was hurt that that the wolf was my friend at one time and now he was my enemy.

"It's okay sweetheart." Edward said coolly.

"He hates me now, doesn't he." I stated

"Yes, he thinks that you should have been with him and not me." He told me not worried about hurting me anymore.

"Well, I was never going to be with him and he made me angry the last time I saw him and I'm not happy with him either the worthless dog." I spit the words out.

"Okay, you are right he is your enemy, but he thinks that I came and bit you." Edward said in my ear and Emmett was laughing quietly at my use of words.

"Let's go we need to go to the house and get it set up then we need to go register for school." Alice said eagerly.

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and he opened the passenger side door for me. I stepped in and Edward was already in the car starting the engine.

I laced my fingers with his.

"I guess we know what your gift is." He said looking at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked completely clueless.

"You can see everything around you." He answered matter-of-factly." How did you explain it, like a security camera.

"oh that, ok, I get it now." I answered him feeling a little stupid.

"We're here." He said shutting the car off.

"Great, " I stated getting out of the car ,but before I could pull the door handle Edward was opening the door for me.

He took my hand and helped me out of the car and Esme and Carlisle were pulling up. Emmett was still driving and he quickly shot Edward a go to hell look obviously still mad about losing the drag race.

"Aww, is somebody a sore loser." Alice said giving him a sarcastic puppy-dog face.

I giggled and Alice did too.

"Okay let's get this place back to the way it used to be." Carlisle said breaking the little teasing streak Alice was about to put on Emmett.

We walked into the house. I noticed that everything was covered with a white sheet and the white sheets were covered with dust.

Edward led me over to the couch and he took the white sheet off of it. He still didn't let go of my waist and when I would try to help him he would just pull me tighter.

Alice was working on the kitchen and Jasper was helping her.

Carlisle began on his study and Esme was in their room.

Rosalie and Emmett were cleaning the spare bedrooms and their room.

When Edward led me up the stairs to his room he uncovered his large wall of c.d.'s and his stereo. His couch was last and when we were done we both sat down and Edward just pulled me into his lap.

Alice burst through the door." Come on we are leaving to go register at school." Okay."

"but I don't have a birth certificate." I stated so maybe I could get out of going to school.

"Jasper is working on it right now he can forge just about anything you want."

I looked at Edward and he chuckled to himself.

"We'll be down in a minute okay, Alice." He said.

**Thank-you for reading and please review!!!!!!!**


	5. school

**Hey, this is really getting fun to write and I really have fun writing these chapters.****Plz**** give me some constructive ****critiscism**** on what you think should happen. If you see your idea on my story you know that I thought it was the best and most imaginative. So feel free to post your thoughts.**

Forks high was now one building and not several. It was two stories high and it had a lot of things it never had when I was there the first time. Edward didn't look as surprised as I was. Alice was estatic as always and she was in an odd looking outfit that I had no idea came from. I was dressed almost in the same type of outfit.

My eyes scanned the campus and that was when I saw Newton. He looked young though. Edward followed my gaze and his mouth dropped. He had at least twelve girls standing around him. Edward made a low growling sound and I elbowed him in the ribs. When we walked in to the building a large sign said office. An arrow pointed to the right. We all waked to the room to get our schedules.

As we reached the office I expected to see a receptionist but all there was, was a touch computer screen. Edward clutched the pen and clicked the icon that read new student. He signed our fake names in his victorian era script. When he finished entering the needed information our schedules were printed out for us.

Mine said that my schedule read:

computer programming

computer mechanics

computer typing

computer home styled tutorial

math(computer)

english(computer)

PE

The only class I remembered taking was PE. I had no idea how much computers had taken over and I was shocked. Edward looked at my schedule and tore his up and opened the computer he had just used.

"What are you doing?" I whispered so only a vampire in the room could hear.

"Revising my schedule."He said plainly.

He got into all of the classes he had on his schedule and deleted his name off the list. Then he added his name to all of my classes.

"Anyone else want to revise their schedule while I'm in here?" Edward asked plainly.

"Yeah, I want to change mine." Emmett bumped Edward out of the way and matched his schedule to Rosalie's.

Jasper did the same with Alice and Edward also changed all of our schedules so we had a free period. No PE was absolutely awesome. Apparently physical activities aren't good if we pop a basket-ball with our bare hands. And when running line drills the coach can't see you because you have super-natural speed.

Edward and I exited the office and went to our first class. Computer programming. I knew that Edward didn't need this class, because he had just shown how elaborately he knew his computers just by changing our schedules. Computers had taken over the world and I had no idea how to work one now. Maybe I should have gone to school a little bit over the years and maybe I should have been more social and learned a bit more.

Edward took my hand and walked me to our first class. I was shocked to see the teacher was a computer. My mind went nuts a computer teacher. Well that did it for me. It was now a horror. I was going to be a computer geek. Maybe not but it was going to be a bore. I couldn't even imagine the malfunctions it would have in the middle of class.

Edward seemed a little struck but he just took us to two seats in the back of the class. When I sat down a small computer screen flipped up. It looked like a laptop but it didn't have a keyboard. There was a small red light. I flipped it on and a typing pad was visible. It was right there on the desk. If all of my classes were going to be this high tech compared to what I was used to. This was going to be more confusing than Calculus.

I looked at Edward and he had done the same. Only he was on the internet doing the class assignment. I looked confused and he noticed it. Edward quickly clicked an icon and I was on what he was doing. I put my fingers on the table where the keyboard was. And began tapping my fingers on the table and where the keys were.

Words appeared on the screen and my work was done in twenty minutes. Then a pop-up came up in front of me that said good job you have finished you may go to your next class now, which is computer mechanics. In room A398. Edward was already done and he was waiting on me to finish.

I got up and we walked to the door. Everyone in the class looked up and looked awed as we stepped out first.

"Okay why is everyone staring at us?" I whispered to Edward when we were alone in the hall.

"We type fast." Edward said and then I realized that we were typing with inhumanly possible speed.

"Okay, I get it now."

We were getting to our second class when we noticed that Alice was at the door.

"Hey, we have this class together. Jasper is on his way." Japer appeared at the corner of the hallway and we stepped into the class.

We took our seats in the back row and I began the lesson. It was a tutorial that required reading 5 pages. Then you had to record step by step how to assemble a computer. This took all of ten minutes and then we went to typing. I was done for the day by 9:00 am. Then Edward and I had enough time to finish the entire weeks worth of lessons.

If we weren't in school we would be being home schooled. I was amazed by how fast I could receive information. Remember it then apply it. I figured out that if we kept up at this rate we could be done with this year's work and the next with in 5 months. We got home by noon. Then we took an extra hunting trip to make sure that we didn't snap in case of an emergency.

That was when I decided to look at my old house. Edward seemed to agree that it would be a great place to see. We drove to the road which was now in the middle of a suburb. And saw my old house. Edward parked a block away so we wouldn't draw attention as we sat and stared at the house that was my home when my heart was still beating.

Edward took my hand. He kissed my knuckles like they did in old movies in the 1800's.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried to be creative with what I thought would happen in the future. For instance all the computers. Well ****Plz**** review. And I'll try to post the next chapter soon. **


End file.
